Picking up the Pieces
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Aaron has to pick up the pieces after Will is killed in the line of duty. Will JJ let him? Written for mommy!


AN: Alright so I smell a challenge here! Woot! This is my first JJ/Aaron, so for you fans, bear with me here! Mommy wanted this story and Cass wouldn't write it and I needed to get my mind off the real world, so here I am… picking up the challenge! Will is killed in the line of duty and Aaron is there to pick up the pieces! I don't know how long this will be, but you get the general drift. On to the story!

Disclaimer: I own the gagging that Cassie is currently doing!

Dedicated to my mommy and she knows who she is! LOVE YOU MOMMY!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

JJ couldn't believe it. It was like a train had run straight into her. How, what, why? Her mind was running 20 different directions. This couldn't be happening. Not now. She still had Henry to consider and her job. How was she going to balance the two?

"Ma'am?" the officer asked. JJ looked at him, the blue uniform standing out in her neutral colored office.

"Thank you officer." Her breath caught in her throat and she shook her head. Her baby boy now had no father, no care taker while she was on cases, no male role model. What was she going to do? She took another breath and put on her best press face. She needed to get through this. "Thank you officer. When will I be able to" her breath caught again, but she pressed on, "bury him?"

"As soon as the autopsy is complete. A day or two at the most" he replied. JJ nodded and stood, offering him her hand. He laid his business card on her desk and stood, shaking her hand and leaving. JJ collapsed back in her chair, her head in her hands, sobs wracking her body.

"JJ?" Hotch asked as he came in. JJ looked up, tear tracks running down her face. Hotch took the liberty to come in and close the door behind him, locking it from the rest of their nosy, loving team. "What's wrong?" he asked, crossing the room in two large strides.

"Will was killed" she whispered. Hotch stared at her. Will was what? He dropped into one of her chairs and watched as the normally composed Jennifer Jareau broke down yet again. "He was killed in the line of duty and now" she paused, "now Henry is without a father and I'm without him" she cried. Aaron stood and made his way over to JJ, pulling the distraught woman in his arms. It felt so right to hold her there. It felt like she was made for his arms.

_Stop it!_ he chided himself. _She just lost her boyfriend who also happens to be the father of her son._

"I'm so sorry Jayje" he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. JJ buried her face in his neck, smelling the masculine woodsy smell that was Aaron Hotchner, the man who starred in her dreams at night.

"I don't know what to do Hotch. How do I tell my baby that his daddy won't be coming home ever?" she cried. She felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt her or touch her here. She shouldn't be having these thoughts, especially after just finding out that her boyfriend and the father of her son was dead. What kind of a person was she?

"You tell him what I told Jack, that he is in a better place and is watching over him" Aaron said softly. JJ pulled back and looked up at him.

"Thank you" she whispered. Aaron gave her a confused look.

"For what?" he asked gently. JJ looked down almost as if she was embarrassed. Aaron's confused look grew. What did she have to be embarrassed about?

"For being here, for helping me, for holding me when I needed someone" she said. Aaron's eyes softened and he pulled her back into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Anytime" he whispered.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

JJ smoothed down the front of her black dress. Aaron stood next to her as she listened to the minister talk. His dull, monotonous voice lulling JJ into a false sense of security. She didn't want to talk next, she didn't know what to say. She almost wished his father was still here so he could talk for her. What was she going to say? She should have had something prepared, but for the life of her, she couldn't think of anything besides "He was a wonderful man…". Didn't everyone say that about the deceased?

"Now, William's girlfriend has been asked to say a few words" the minister said. JJ gulped. Crap. JJ moved towards the minister, Will's captain moving to make room for her. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Will was a dedicated man and cop. He moved from New Orleans to be with me and our son. He would have given us the world if we asked for it. He caught me with his southern charm and sexy accent" JJ said with a slight chuckle. Aaron's eyes dropped with his heart. She still loved him, there was no way to win her heart now. He shook his head, her boyfriend had just died and he was trying to figure out how to make JJ love him. "I will miss him and I know our son Henry will too. I think, he will be missed greatly. Thank you" JJ finished, tears cascading down her face. She made her way back to Aaron's side and took her son from his arms, burying her face in his blonde curls. The minister took his position again and concluded the ceremony, police officers of all kinds giving JJ their condolences while her family stood, waiting for the others to leave. "Say bye to daddy Henry" JJ said. Henry looked around. "He's down there baby" she said, pointing to the wooden casket draped in the American flag.

"Bye da" the baby chortled. JJ sobbed as Garcia took him and the others left. Aaron took a few steps back, but refused to leave JJ's side. JJ sunk to her knees and stared at the casket, not seeing anything.

"I never really loved him, you know? He was just there. And then we had Henry and it just, it felt like we had to stay together for him, you know? Like you and Haley tried for Jack. I figured if you could do it, then I could too. I was trying so hard, doing everything he wanted. It wasn't good enough. I came home early one day and he was there, screwing one of his colleagues, I threw her out and we got in an argument. Things were said and he basically said that I couldn't give him everything since my heart belonged to someone else" JJ stopped. She wiped the tears away as Aaron came and knelt beside her.

"Who does your heart belong to JJ?" he asked, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears. She looked up and both locked eyes, their heads leaning towards each other. Aaron set his hand on the back of her neck as their foreheads pressed together, lips centimeters apart.

"You" she whispered before their lips locked in a tender kiss. Aaron's heart soared. They pulled apart moments later, their foreheads still pressed together.

"My heart belongs to you too" he whispered. "Let me be there to pick up the pieces" he said. JJ nodded slowly, her breathing hitched. He leaned in and kissed her once more. They would get through anything as long as they had each other to help them pick up the pieces.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright there mom. No more! Merry Christmas, Happy Thanksgiving, Happy Birthday, Happy Easter, Happy New Year, no more Aaron/JJ from me! For those of you who like them together, I'm sorry; this just isn't my writing style, although the kiss scene was cute! Alright so thanks for reading, now please review!


End file.
